


through the trees (i will heal the ruins left inside you)

by idlenouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Jennifer's body au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenouis/pseuds/idlenouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall looked up at Zayn--his eyes black, and cocked his head to the side. A crooked smile spread across his lips, exposing his teeth. Zayn let go of Niall and stumbled back. "Let's go," he said to the three boys in back of him. They all stumbled out of the kitchen. Zayn moved to close the kitchen door but a hand caught his wrist. He was slammed into the wall out in the hallway. He blinked when Niall appeared in front of him. </p>
<p>The blond boy put his hands on either side of Zayn's head, leaving bloody hand prints on the wall. Zayn felt his chest rise and fall as Niall leaned in close.</p>
<p>"Are you scared?" Niall asked, his lips bumping against the shell of Zayn's ear.</p>
<p>Zayn nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR the one where it was supposed to be a game until it wasn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the trees (i will heal the ruins left inside you)

**Author's Note:**

> When the plot bunny bites you, it bites you really hard. Anyways, this is my second fic that I'll be updating along with my other one. It's ziall centric, but larry and sophiam (?) are in there as well. This fic was inspired by the movie Jennifer's Body with Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried, and by a fic I wrote a long time ago.
> 
> This fic will contain (minor) violence, smut, and major character death. If any of that stuff triggers you, then please don't read. I don't want to hurt anyone. This fic is un beta'd at the moment, so I'm sorry if you spot any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes. I tried my best to proof read and fix those.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or Jennifer's Body or anything that has to do with them. This is a work of pure fiction. 
> 
> title inspired by Through the Trees by Low Shoulder.

* * *

 

 

Zayn checked his watch for the fifth time, not that he was keeping track or anything like that. There was still no sign of Niall. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked over to the rest of the boys. Liam was chewing on his nail buds, sitting close to Harry. Louis was sitting on the other side of the curly haired boy. He took Harry's arm and looked at the taller boy's watch, reading the time.

"I don't get it," Liam said. "He was supposed to be back already."

Zayn pressed his lips together and glanced at his watch again. The small hand was on the two and the big hand was on the three. The hand that counted seconds, ticked away, causing Zayn to chew on his bottom lip.

"Where do you suppose he is?" asked Louis.

"It's Niall," Zayn attempted to reason. "He's getting us back for the prank we played on him." He tried to calm his nerves that seemed to multiply with every minute that passed. If he believed that Niall was safe then maybe his heart would stop pounding so fast. Maybe the twisting feeling in his gut would go away, and his hands would stop sweating.

But even Zayn had to admit that this wasn't like Niall. He didn't know everything about Niall, but he thought he knew enough. He knew that Niall would never disappear like this. They had been spending their spring break at Harry's dad's place while the older man was out of town. He, Louis, Liam, Harry, and Niall wanted to have a lads holiday before returning back to school. They were all in the 11th grade at Lincoln High School in Devil's Kettle, Minnesota. Their school was filled with their typical bullies, popular girls, and emo kids. To be honest, it was shit, but it was all they had. 

They spent the first two days of break relaxing. They were lounging around the house, eating, and fighting over which movies to watch. The third day was when the prank war broke out.

Louis pranked Liam by putting itching powder in his boxers. Liam pranked Harry by filling his boots with mayonnaise. Louis and Niall pranked Zayn by cutting holes in his shirt, causing his nipples to be exposed when he tugged it over his shoulders. They were all talking about getting revenge when they realized that Niall hadn't been pranked yet.

It was a brilliant plan Zayn thought at the time. Louis purposed that they trick Niall, and leave him in the woods near the house to scare the shit out of him. It was harmless, and worth seeing the blond terrified.

Louis and Zayn told Niall that they were going to get wood for Harry's fireplace. The blond automatically agreed to go with. Zayn even remembered tucking Niall close to him as they walked into the woods.

It was cold outside for March. Leaves were starting to bud on leaves, and the bushes were starting to grow again after the winter. The woods were quiet, just how Zayn liked them. Zayn was never one for spending time outdoors, but spending their break here made Zayn appreciate the outdoors more. They walked for about ten minutes before they stopped. During those ten minutes, Niall was pressing close to Zayn, sharing his body heat. His actions made Zayn feel like putty inside.

Louis started picking up wood, signaling Zayn to get away from Niall.

Zayn walked beside Louis and picked up a block of wood. He watched as the blond bent down and picked up a piece of wood, "Look at this!" He said with a wide grin, turning to Louis and Zayn. The wood Niall picked up had been weirdly shaped. Zayn chuckled at the shape, and Louis elbowed him.

Right. "Let me take a pic of that," Zayn said, getting back to the plan. Zayn pretended to search for his phone. "I think I left my phone at the house, I'll be back," he told Louis and Niall. He turned and winked at Louis when Niall couldn't see him before walking back to the house.

As soon as he walked through the doors, he burst out in laughter at the mere thought of their plan working. Harry and Liam quickly joined him, knowing that their plan had worked. Moments later Louis came back with laughter in his eyes. Now, all they had to do was wait for Niall to come back all pissed off. It was rare that Niall got mad, but when he did Zayn thought he was adorable. His cheeks turn pink and his mouth turns into a little pout that Zayn wanted to kiss.

That was three hours ago.

Zayn pursed his lips and leaned back against the couch.

"Do you think he got lost?" asked Harry.

Louis shook his head, "We didn't even go that far. He should've been able to find his way back," he said. Zayn couldn't help but agree. The path wasn't that hard to follow, Niall should've been back already.

They all settled in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Zayn was worried that something horrible had happened to Niall; that the blond had gotten attacked by a fox or a bear. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry standing up. 

Everyone looked up at the tall boy.

"Did you hear that?"

Liam looked around, "Hear what?"

There was a loud bang that caused Liam to jump. They all turned to where the noise came from. Zayn's heart clenched, thinking someone had burst into Harry's house. 

Liam stood up and licked his lips. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up the poker. Louis got up and hit him on the arm, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Someone's in the house, Lou," he said.

"It's probably Niall."

Zayn got up at Louis' words. He was right. It could be Niall, but it also could be someone else. The dark haired boy looked at them, "Let's see," he said.

Harry gulped and nodded. He reached out and grabbed Louis' arm. Since Liam had the weapon, he went first. They walked down the hallway. Zayn felt his heart pound as the noises got louder.

They turned into the kitchen and found Niall. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows because the other boy was dirty. There was mud on his shoes, and red substance that Zayn refused to believe was blood on his legs.

Niall tore open the refrigerator, grabbing food and throwing it on the floor. When he came across whatever he was looking for, he grabbed it and fell to his knees. It was a roast that Harry's dad made and left for them. Niall tore open the top of the pot and threw it off before ripping at the chicken and stuffing it in his mouth.

He let out noises of pleasure as he chewed and swallowed it. Zayn chose that moment to step forward. He could feel the eyes of his friend's on his back as he did so. He grabbed his jeans, whipping off his sweaty palms. 

"Niall," he said. He swallowed and bent down in front of the blond boy.

Their eyes met and Zayn flinched. Niall's eyes were pitch black. His mouth was smeared with blood and his hair was strewed. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked like he could keel over at any moment. Zayn couldn't help but notice the tear stains that streaked down Niall's face. Zayn's gaze traveled lower to see an obvious wound in Niall's stomach. His clothes were soaked in blood. "Niall...what happened to you?"

Niall didn't saw anything. He let out an inhuman sound and began to retch, black liquid came spewing out of his mouth and onto the floor. Zayn, frozen with horror, couldn't move. Whatever came out of Niall's mouth had the consistency of tar. As it settled on the floor, it spiked.

"Oh _god_ ," Zayn heard Liam say.

"Niall," said Zayn again.

Zayn got up from where he was kneeling and Niall began to laugh. His laugh had an edge to it that made Zayn uncomfortable. He reached out and touched Niall's shoulders, "Niall, please," said Zayn. He didn't even know what he was begging for. Perhaps it was for this to be a nightmare, for this not to be real anymore. 

Niall looked up at Zayn--his eyes black, and cocked his head to the side. A crooked smile spread across his lips, exposing his teeth. Zayn let go of Niall and stumbled back. "Let's go," he said to the three boys in back of him.

They all stumbled out of the kitchen. Zayn moved to close the kitchen door but a hand caught wrist. He was slammed into the wall out in the hallway. He blinked when Niall appeared in front of him.

The blond boy put his hands on either side of Zayn's head, leaving bloody hand prints on the wall. Zayn felt his chest rise and fall as Niall leaned in close.

"Are you scared?" Niall asked, his lips bumping against the shell of Zayn's ear.

Zayn nodded.

He could practically hear Niall smile. Niall leaned down, dumping his nose against Zayn's neck. A small growl emitted from his lips. He grazed his teeth against Zayn's neck and Zayn couldn't find it in himself to make a single move.

Niall pulled away after a moment and stared at Zayn. He smiled at him before retreating to the kitchen and back to where he came from.

Zayn let out a breath and slumped against the wall. Liam kneeled next to him. It was obvious he saw everything, Zayn didn't even need to ask. Liam wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

They stayed wrapped up in each other until Zayn felt like he could move again.

***

It took Zayn a while to get up from the guest room bed the next morning. He had barely slept and his body was exhausted. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath, he tried not to think about last night, but the image of Niall was etched into his memory. He got up, took a piss, washed his hands, and walked into the living room. The rest of the boys were there. Louis and Harry were sharing a couch, and Liam was on the floor, playing with Harry's laptop.

He looked up when he noticed Zayn walk in. "Hey," said Liam with a small smile.

Zayn knew the other boy was looking at the bags under his eyes. "Hey, Li," he said. He walked over to the love seat in the corner of the room and sat down. Saturday cartoons were on the TV, distracting Zayn for a moment.

"Are we not going to talk about last night?"

Zayn looked over at Louis. "How'd you sleep?" he asked the smaller boy.

Louis snorted, "The same as you," he said.

Zayn grimaced and nodded.

"Do you think he's okay?" Harry asked. He chewed on his nail buds. He mirrored Liam from last night.

"It looked like he was attacked by a bear," Liam chimed in. "And won."

Harry shook his head, "There are no animals in those woods," he said.

"None that we know of," Liam countered.

"Well, where I told Zayn and Lou to take him, there are no animals."

Louis scoffed, "So, you're blaming us?"

Harry bit his lip, "No, but.."

"Don't finish that sentence, Styles," Zayn snapped. He would never put Niall in danger.

Liam turned to him, "Don't snap at Harry. It could be possible that you guys went a little too far into the woods than you thought."

Louis glared at Liam, "Fuck off. I can't believe you would--" He opened his mouth to say more, but he stopped speaking and turned his head.

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, and turned to face whatever Louis was looking at.

His breath caught in his throat when Niall walked in the living room. Looking at Niall, Zayn thought his mind played a trick on him. It seemed as though last night didn't even happen.

Niall looked perfect. His hair was perfectly in place, blond and shiny. His pale skin was unscathed and positively glowing. Gone was the blood, dirt, and tear stains that covered him last night. Zayn has never seen Niall look this impeccable. It made Zayn long with want. 

"Hey lads," he said with a grin.

He was met with silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased with a laugh.

Liam licked his lips, "No," he said. "We're, uh, surprised you came back is all," he said.

Niall rolled his eyes with a fond look on his face before walking over and sitting next to Zayn on the love seat. Zayn gripped the pillow next to him and willed himself not to move.

"That was a nasty trick you guys played," he said.

"We're sorry," Harry said.

Niall shrugged, "It's whatever."

"You're okay," Zayn blurted out, not being able to stand the small talk.

Niall raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Last night in the kitchen.."

"Hm, you always overreact about things, Zayn."

Zayn has never been cut off by Niall before. It wasn't like him. "Don't tell me I'm overreacting. You...you were all bloody, and you puked on the floor."

The blond boy chuckled, "I wouldn't do that," he said. "Not unless I was drinking anyways. Stop making stuff up."

"I'm not--" Zayn was ready to say more, but Liam cut him off by exclaiming his name.

"We were all out of it last night," said Liam. Niall nodded.

Zayn wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that nothing happened last night, cling to the lie Liam was obviously telling, but he couldn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter. I'm excited to know what you all think. If you follow Paralyzer, that's gonna be updated either later tonight or tomorrow. Love you guys. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
